


A storm of chords

by Crazy7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is their dad, Sad Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy7/pseuds/Crazy7
Summary: The clock on the wall showed 16:30 in the waiting. A teenager with brown hair, yellow hoodie and a red beanie sat alone on the couch. Why was he even there?Wilbur Soot angst I guess.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	A storm of chords

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is shit, be warned. 
> 
> This is my first ao3, I'm from wattpad. 
> 
> Swearing, angst and idk depressing thoughts.

"Wilbur Soot?" a lady (who looked like she was in her 60's) called out.

Wilbur stood up, half wondering why he was there. Would anyone ask why he came home later than usual? It was too late now anyways.   
The lady closed the door behind him, Wilbur barely remembering even going through it. Half lost in thought, he sits down on the brown leather couch. What if his dad or brothers found out? What will they think? If his school found out he would most definitely get bullied. Oh god this was a mistake-

"Wilbur," the lady said. He hadn't even noticed that he spaced out. Already making a foul out of himself. Despite this the lady chuckled. 

"I was saying that my name is Hedwig. I'm your therapist for today and, maybe tif you want to, in the future. You called in yourself and I assume your parents doesn't know about the appointment?"

"No," was all that Wilbur said, mentally correcting "parents" to "parent". 

"Do you want me to report this to them? If not, then that's fine, but I am required to if this is serious. Otherwise I will need their email."

"No it's fine."

Hedwig wrote something down on her clipboard. The silence was suffocating, almost like an exam. 

"Do you want some cookies Wilbur?" Hedwig asked gently, as she stood up.

"Call me Will, that's what my brothers do," Will slipped up before he could stop himself. 

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah, two," Wilbur spilled as Hedwig handed him a cookie. "Techno, he's older and Tommy who's younger."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, Techno's a year older than me. He's got straight-A's and inhuman English skills. His room is clean, he's pretty popular in school and basically a definition of the good kid. Tommy might not have the best grades but his communication skills can rival any good businessman. Even if people doesn't like him he's loud enough to climb. I was also adopted last of the three."

"Adopted?"

Shit, another slip-up. "My dad, Phil, adopted Techno first, then Tommy and then me. No one really wanted me, I'm a trouble child. I've jumped around like five homes before but that's nothing compared to what Techno or Tommy went trough."

"So you think you're not enough compared to your brothers?"

"No! Dad loves us all equally."

Wilbur said it more to convince himself if anything. He visibly sunk deeper into the couch.

"But you said Techno had inhuman English skills and Tommy has communication skills of a good business man?"

Wilbur sighed. 

"I just think, I just think that Phil should focus more on them. Maybe even put me back in the system, I'm not worth his time,” he looked away after saying this. 

Hedwig scribbled something on her clipboard.

"Well what you are experiencing is pretty common amongst the middle children," she looked up at Wilbur. "Have you experienced moments when you can't breathe, and nothing outside your own mind can contact you?" 

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Have you ever heard of devil and angel on your shoulder?" she asked.

"Of course. The angel tells the truth, while the devil lies to you," Wilbur explained what he'd heard about the weird theory. (but that's just another theory, a gay theory- I am so sorry)

"Well, these things about you not being worthy of your family, that's the devil speaking. Right now, your devil is louder than your angel which isn't good."

"So you're saying I'm lying to myself," Will responded wearily. 

"Yes, your devil is telling you things that aren't true. These problems with breathing I mentioned, they happen when the devil is especially load right?"

"Well, um, yeah. It's like being in a storm of thoughts, like a hurricane and you can't get out until the storm has stilled or someone from the outside comes to get you."

Hedwig nodded and scribbled a little more on the clipboard. It was starting to make Wilbur uneasy. 

"You have a very creative mind Wilbur. Have you tried any creative hobbies?" she asked.

"I'm not very good at drawing," Wilbur hesitantly said. 

"Well it's not just art, it can be for example music and baking too. Do you play an instrument or bake?"

"I can play guitar!" Will perked up. "Not very well though," he added.  
"I've got one here, you can play it if you want to," Hedwig said with a gentle voice. She turned around and after a little searching, pulled out a guitar.

"I've never played in front of other people before," Wilbur said, hesitantly taking the guitar. 

"That's fine, you can take it home and play alone if you want to." Wilbur's eyes widened. 'Why did she offer me her guitar? Doesn't she need it?'

"I can't accept that, isn't this yours?" 

"It's fine, I was gonna bye a new one anyways. Besides, helping my patients is number one priority for me," Hedwig said with a gentle smile, offering the guitar once more. This time Wilbur accepted the offer. Hedwig turned her head towards the wall. "Will you look at that. Our time is up!"

Will looked at the clock and indeed, one hour had past since he walked through the office doors. 

"Come back any time, just email me first," Hedwig said. 

"Thank you for helping me, and lending me your guitar."

Hedwig chuckled. "It's my job dear boy. Hurry now, your parent must wonder where you are."

Wilbur nodded and with a small smile on his face, walked out of the office. He grabbed the bag he'd left outside, and clenched the guitar in his other hand. He did feel better. He could sing his feelings out now. And he had someone to talk to, without worrying his family would hear.


End file.
